Impulse
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After having a happy ending for everyone (except Jeffershit of course), Max makes a break with her friends on the roof of Blackwell.


**A/N: This is my first LiS story, I have some difficulties in English for those who do not know me then not to crucify me, thank you! I also like the erotic/smut/naughty stuff, so I'll write it mostly, just for fun.**

 **And to begin, I will write with my favorite characters, with at least 4 of them (I will write something with Taylor for another time).**

 **...**

 **Impulse**

 **Blackwell Academy  
** **On the roof,**

Max Caulfield sighed happily as she looks at today's date for the 30th time.

 _Monday, October 14, 2013_

Thanks to her efforts, and she really made improbable things to come to this happy ending, she not only successfully saved her best friend Chloe Price & Arcadia Bay, but she also managed to save Rachel Amber of her sad fate. And the nice bonus is that she is also friends with Victoria Chase ... well, there's still work.

She had monsters efforts to remember all the details that could be useful, but she has her maximum (no pun intended) and she wrote a series of letter to her double in the past, that of Christmas 2012 as she had kept this selfie at that time.

In short, these are just a bad memory now (well, it was only a few days to Max) and she benefits now of her hard work (work that her double from the past did so it reflects well, but this is a detail). Max knows only information that her double had written in her diary: Jefferson arrested, Nathan in a psychatrique institute, Kate never went to this evening, etc etc etc ...

The most important (for her), it's to have resumed contact with Chloe in early January 2013 and after shouting (many cries of blue punk), they again become friend (well, to the extent of friendship distance but her double visited 2 times in Arcadia during breaks and also visited the campus for school in autumn). She also finally met Rachel, a 'hella memorable day', as would say Chloe.

The hardest part was Victoria, because she was not only very stubborn but she also had a dark secret, a secret that Max understand and shared with her. So after said her and shown, it was a huge relief for Vicky (yes, her double has got used to calling her that it) and they became friends ... although there was some degree with Chloe & Rachel, compared with the Vortex Club and some things that have been said and done in the past.

Finally, it is something that can be corrected now that she had all the time in the world.

Yes, her double won Chloe's humor, the future is bleak ...

 **...**

Max puts her cell phone in her pocket and resumed her reading.

While she was quietly reading her diary (yes, her double had started earlier that her, she had barely had time to read the tenth of her diary), Chloe quietly smoke in front of her, sleeping at her feet (Max's feet are rested quietly on the belly of the punk girl, Chloe takes advantage of this comfort with her best friend absently massaging her ankles alternately, Max secretly love that intimacy). Rachel & Victoria "disputed" by launching verbal jousting, the two girls love to argue, that's their thing. Oh, the subjects are very varied: from the " _I am better than you_ " to " _I'm not a slut as you_ ", see! as fascinating subjects ( **A/N: note this ninja sarcasm!** ).

The other two girls are not so bothered, they are too used to it now and it would be strange not could hear them like that. Chloe had once joked that they should marry, both blondes gave her a dirty look to the blue, notes to herself: never put these two girls angry, too suicidal.

Having finished her joint, Chloe rises (Max draws her feet) and walks toward the roof door.

Since the beginning of the month, they have become accustomed to relax on the roof and Chloe had a copy of the key of David (yes, she is now cool with her stepfather after all that Max had revealed to all three, but that's it, they still have things to work on and Chloe is in no hurry to make this work).

So, the punk checks if she left the door open. With a smile, she looks into her pockets to find her keys ... and the inevitable happened.

"Fuck!" she spits trying checked again.  
"Easy tiger" Rachel jokes "what's the problem?"  
"Locked door ... and not key on Chloe" the blue answers with an apologetic smile.

Max & Victoria joined them and the blonde pixie looks wickedly at her.

"I knew it will happen, I had told it to not entrusted her the keys, too much responsibility for her brain" she said and Chloe pulls the tongue to her.  
"Calm down Tori" Rachel said as if it was not serious "Super-Maxine will just go back, kept the keys and it's good."  
"Yeah, the problem is that we are here for more than 25 minutes" Max replied sheepishly not bothering with 'Maxine', Rachel will continue as with 'Tori' for Victoria.

The other three girls look each other, the limit of the " _rewind_ " of Max is 18 minutes. After that, it is the epistaxis and fainting.

"Why is it always happens to me?" Chloe groaned.

She could not believe they were stuck on the roof, she soon had an exam and she promised to Joyce (and Mad Max) to do better in school.

"Bulldog" Max puts her hand on her shoulder, smiling "we are stuck also like you, so do not complain you."

Chloe groaned, she can not believe that Frank surnamed her like this (in fact, yes she can), it is unlimited ammunition for Rachel.

"I know" she answers "I guess I do not like being stuck against my will."  
"It's okay Chlo" Rachel reassures her "If you prefer, you can call your stepfather to deliver us" she ends with evident sarcasm.  
"We are good here, finally" Chloe said with mock good mood, Victoria rolled her eyes.  
"I texted to Sweet-T, she should come shortly" she said, referring to Taylor.  
"Well, I guess we took the opportunity" Chloe said with a smirk.  
"What you have in mind?" Victoria asks her suspiciously.

The punk with blue hair has surprised the three girls kissing Victoria before them, this is a moment that she had wanted to do.

* * *

Well, thinking about it seriously, it's not really surpenant.

The 4 girls have developed a great friendship, despite the differences and disputes, and there were a few more things among them: flirting, obvious or not according to the girl, looks, delicate touch, kisses of lip corner or light spanked.

Contrary to Rachel & Chloe would have thought, Max was not the most timid of four, Victoria was quite reserved and perhaps even a certain fear in those eyes, but the two girls tattooed did not know why (only Max knew her secret, even if in some way, it's really not a secret).

There were also UST between them, but no one would put one of them apart, they were waiting until all the world are ready.

They had discussed there 2 weeks ago, that there was something between them but there was some reluctance with Max & Vicky. Max was a bit confused and Victoria is about her parents. Rachel & Chloe were patient with them, they did not want to rush about their sexuality, after all: love is to be there for each other no matter what.

So Victoria had no idea how to respond, until she feels relaxed, she began to kiss her back and tearing her white tank top with a skull on it.

 **[A/N: Yes, for clothes, I'll take the ones they usually wear, at least those of the first episode]**

Max was surprised by the attack on Chloe, but it was hot to look that way, she seized the opportunity to take a picture ... or four. Rachel knew exactly how Chloe was feeling, it was a moment that the two girls wanted some action with the other two girls. It was a chance that Chloe had lost the key.

Chloe takes things further by removing the cashmere sweater of Vicky (without damaging it, of course, Victoria must remained in vibes), revealing to her surprise, she was not wearing a bra. She looks at her beautiful breasts, not as big as Rachel but Tori is closer herself or Maximus.

It was new for her and Rachel, except that Max had already seen Vicky in all her glory, to compare.

"What? You have never seen breasts before?" Victoria joking "with all your posters of naked women, you should be accustomed to."  
"Yes, I've seen porn Doctor V." Chloe smiled playfully "but yours is much better. Softer as" she says, pressing a breast.

The punk pirate proceeded to unbuckle the black skirt button of Victoria, but the pixie blonde abruptly pushes her hand.

"I can not" she gasped.  
"Why not?" Chloe asks "are you afraid to regret?"

Victoria looked at Max, who gave him a nod for courage, before returning to Chloe.

"Not exactly" she replied.

She finally removes her skirt, her black tights and panties, leaving her naked with just her jewelry and shoes. Rachel & Chloe looked at her with confusion, Vicky the Queen Bee of Blackwell has a thick hard cock nearly of 8 inches where her vagina would be normally.

"You think it's disgusting, is not it?" she said miserably, referring to her penis, holding back tears.  
"I do not do" Max put her arm around her friend for support.

Victoria smiled for appreciation, then looked at the other girls.

"Ok, you have a penis" Rachel said offhandedly  
"Cool" Chloe shrugged, seeing no problem.

Victoria felt as if she had slapped, except for Max, she expected to see the disgusted faces on them or something like that.

"That's all?" she said with consternation "you are not more shocked than that?!"  
"Oh yes, wait. I'm totally shocked" Rachel simulated the shock and astonishment.  
"Yeah, it's hella shocking" Chloe said in the same tone as Rach.

Then the two girls laugh at their own stupidity. Victoria turns to Max for a rational explanation.

"Uh, Chloe could already be somewhat familiar with this condition in a woman" Max said a little embarrassed.  
"I know for the cock of Maxi-Pad" the bluish refers her friend of a hand gesture "I must tell you the first time that I caught Max to masturbate in-"

She was cut off by Max's hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking, Victoria turns to Rachel.

"It's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen" the beautiful blonde shrugs before saying something to cheer her up "and then, normality is boring, right?"

Victoria sighed in relief, it was a huge weight off her shoulders.

"For Maxine's dick, I'm shocked, I'll never have imagine you owning one" Rachel says with humor tip.

Max rolls her eyes, of course Rachel tease if it was her, the blonde beauty adored much teased Max. Then, the blonde has a mysterious smile.

"I think it's really hot, it makes me want to do things" Rachel takes a voice more attractive.

The three girls are turning to it, excited to see Rachel naked above the waist to touch her own breasts. Boring to be the only naked girl (entirely naked), Victoria decides to correct this injustice, lowering the jeans & panties of Max at her calves to stroke her cock (of the same length as Vicky), Max soon becomes tough.

Chloe removes her black bra and sticks herself to Rachel, the two girls kissing tenderly pressing their naked chest against the other girl. Victoria kneels to take the cock of Maxine in her hand and starts to lick around her dick, the brunette shivers of pleasure. Rachel & Chloe remove the rest of the clothes of the other girl and Rachel slides her hands pussy of the blue, while Chloe pinches her own nipples with excitement.

Vicky suddenly takes the manhood of Maxine in deep throat, making her grab her head. Chloe pushes a cry from the powerful orgasm giving by the expert hands of Rachel. She kneels down because of exhaustion and begins to lick her own juices of fingers of the blonde, taking her time to savor her own sweetness. Rach sucks each breast of the blue, kissing and licking with pleasure.

Max loses control and explodes in the mouth of Tori. The pixie blonde gives a rapid tightening on her balls angrily.

"Let me know earlier for the next time, before to cum in my mouth!"  
"Sorry, it happened so fast" Max said shyly.  
"You're lucky to be so adodrable, you can be forgiven sucking my dick" Vicky told at the brunette with a sly smile.

Max was too happy to do so, she kneels to lick the beautiful manhood of Victoria who gasps and moans of pleasure.

Chloe feels excited again, she goes to Victoria to ask her to lick her pussy. Vicky accepts the request but before, she goes down on blankets on the floor (those that still take to install on the roof), Max resumes her activity and Chloe sets her crotch above the face of the blonde pixie which immediately begins to regale herself of her deliciously sweet pussy, making her moan with pleasure. Rachel up the little ass of Maxie for fingering her and licking her anus tight pink.

Max redoubled his efforts to suck the cock of Vicky as if it were the last time, making her licking her best friend's pussy increasingly faster. Chloe will soon cum for the second time and shouts for her enjoyment. Chloe cum on Victoria's face was "priceless", Max had taken a picture of that moment (she still has her polaroid in her catchall next to her), the blonde pixie shoots her hot sticky load in Max's mouth ( **unintentionally** ), her sperm was quite good as Max swallowed ( **she wanted** ).

The brunette was painfully hard, she had an idea.

* * *

Chloe loves the look on Max's face, it always gives her tingling between her legs.

"Hey punkie, is it good if I fuck your ass?" Max boldly asked her best friend/lover.  
"Sure, come here hippie" Chloe replied with enthusiasm, she wanted so much this time.  
"And I can take your pussy?" Victoria asks Chloe with envy.  
"Oh la la, two big cocks for an innocent girl like me, how to refuse?" Chloe licks her lips.

Victoria is not moving of coverage, Chloe climbs on her and guide her manhood in her pussy, to push this big cock into her. Max is behind the girls and she gently penetrates Chloe's asshole. Absolutely divine, the three girls think simultaneously. Rachel plays with herself watching the show before her eyes, just as fun than participate.

Chloe felt the two good big cocks moved deep in her bowels and in her womb, the feelings are even better as they are given by her two friends/lovers.

Both girls/futas had given the girl with blue hair his biggest orgasm after a few minutes.

Slowly, Max & Victoria withdraws of her, judging that Chloe's body could not endure more fun ... but they were wrong. Chloe is positioned to lap next to Max and Victoria sits in her turn, waiting for the sequel of their orgy.

"Vicky, fuck Rachel's cunt" the blue gasps, slowly catching her breath "she'll love it, I promise."

Rachel approach to Victoria and sitting her on her ass, then she climbs on the blonde with short hair for sitting on her groin, back to Vicky, and face the other two girls. She gently masturbate her cock gently in squeezing her balls with love & playful, Max & Chloe are sat in the arms each other, slightly tired, they simply enjoy being in the arms of the other girl. Rachel gives them a wink, Victoria's groans are heard behind her.

the blonde with long hair positions the tip of the cock of Victoria at the entrance of her pussy, then she pushes her cock completely inside her.

"Fuck you" Vicky moaned, feeling the vaginal walls around her cock.  
"Yeah, fuck me!" Rach moaned happily.

Rachel closes her eyes and groaned with happiness, she had loved her sessions with Frank but they both knew it was just temporary. By cons, she had no intention of abandoned that of Victoria, and soon that of Maxine soon as she got a piece of the time warrior. The two blondes are not moving, enjoying the sensations give by their position.

After a while, Rachel opens her eyes to see Chloe & Max in the same position her & Victoria, face to face as in a mirror.

Rachel & Chloe hold hands and intertwines their fingers before kissing passionately each other, without worrying about anything else that the proximity between 4 girls.

 **...**

 **A moment later,**

Chloe collapses on her Max, the two girls had enjoyed together, breaking her embrace with Rachel.

She was too exhausted to continue their "hella-orgy-with-her-best-friends-&-lovers", Max gently removed of the girl she would have sacrificed everything to make her happy and alive, she moved her gently on the cover without too awaken Chloe from her slumber. Still having of energy, the brunette turns to the two blondes.

Rachel had a look of desire and lust in her eyes, she has never hidden her desire to Max ... or Chloe ... or Victoria. No matter, she could finally get her big piece of Maxie inside her.

She turns gently to face Victoria (without breaking their connection) and lovingly kisses her, Victoria closes her eyes in the kiss. She prefers embraced this crazy girl arguing with her ... or not, both are very good. Max is positioned behind Rach and she spreads her buttocks with hers hands, before pushing her dick in her ass, which seemed much looser than Chloe.

Rachel moaned into the mouth of Victoria, she was a fan of this practice but she was not yet accustomed with the caliber of these girls in this hole.

The three girls move simultaneously after finding their rhythm, but it's not very last long as they were all very excited.

"Fuck" Max moaned as she begins to cum in the ass of Rachel.

Feel her womb be completed as strongly gave an orgasm to Rachel, severe shocks do that Victoria has abandoned and cum in the bottom of the matrix of the other blonde.

* * *

The three girls collapsed on others because of their orgasms.

Chloe woke up from their cries, but still a little tired, she joins them to kiss and caress the body parts of each girl. Looking at her phone, Chloe warns they have lost too much time and get dressed frantically, that they make all.

"All this time, but what's Taylor doing?" Victoria moaned with displeasure to her friend/servant, having finished dressing carefully.  
"Maybe her phone battery died?" Max said, trying not to look as if she had does an orgy with her friends/girlfriends.

Chloe finally put her boots she feels something, she look inside to see a small metal object.

"Hey girls, you'll laugh, but I have found the key" she shows the object with a smug look "what serendipity."

Trying not to look irritated, Victoria takes the key from the hands of the punk girl and she unlocks the door of the roof, she gives a bad look to Chloe before leaving the roof.

"Vicky, waits" Max said a little later, she turns to kiss on the lips of two girls before running to Victoria, see if it is not too edgy for their photo project.

Rachel is the last to put her clothes and she looks at the face of Chloe, it's the same mischievous and prankster face of a child who has a foolishness for exasperated its parents.

"Chlo-e" she croons "someone was a bad girl?" Rachel asks, even though she knew perfectly well the answer.  
"Rach, you ask me like you do not know the answer" Chloe laughs before going happily of roof.

Rachel shakes his head laughing, their future looks promising and without too many cares.

Finally, as long as Max calm Victoria not to _murder_ Chloe in her sleep with a pillow.

 **...**

 **Prescott Dormitory, room 223  
** **When Victoria to send the text message,**

Sitting on her bed, Juliet Watson groaned loudly in the mouth of the other girl.

She could do nothing else, as the blonde seized her mouth with hers, her lips on hers. She could not even get up because of toned and beautiful legs of this girl around her waist, these legs become a popular legend in Blackwell, as captivating as the songs of the sirens. Herself could not resist these legs, although she tried to deny it deep inside her.

"You'll stopped of see this cheater of Zach, he does not deserve you" the blonde said after breaking the kiss, before nipping Juliet's neck.

Since she was in Blackwell, Taylor Christensen was jealous of this idiot of jock, he was already with Juliet before she could do any movement on her. But regardless, he was silly and simple, he would eventually make a mistake, what he had done.

She had asked a favor to Victoria sending sexting him to see if he was faithful, but of course that not.

So she thought be the good friend with Juliet to repair her wounded heart and give her a little love, but this girl has come back with him for ... for what? she was also desperate to be with someone like him?

So, Taylor said herself "fuck it" and she ran into the bedroom of Juliet (right next to her bedroom, lucky!) as soon as she had the opportunity.

This puts them in that position, she was frustrated to hide her lesbian side to her friends, Courtney is too much on the guys and Victoria avoided getting too close to her ... and she always crossed her legs when she was at her side, why is that?

Anyway, enough with the mystery, Taylor needed action and Juliet was perfect for that. She is a reporter and reporters need adventure, so Taylor will give her the biggest adventure of her career (or her life):

 _"How upset the sexuality of a young woman in less than 5 seconds?" by Juliet Watson and the participation of her (future) lover, Taylor Christensen._

Hearing the buzzer phone, Taylor seized it and off.

Nobody will disturb them!

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I just wanted to write a little pleasure after all that is happened them. And yes, I do Max & Victoria like futa or transgender or whatever you believe.**

 **Finally, I wrote a little something with Taylor (and Juliet).**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
